


Silver Lining

by Disney_Dreamer43



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ben is the Crown Prince of Alderaan, Court, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Every Cloud Has Its Silver Lining, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, It's more of a fantasy world Medieval, Marriage of Convenience, Medieval, Non-Linear Narrative, Rey is Adorable Perky Sunshine, Rey is the Princess of Jakku, Slow Burn, This story is NOT historically accurate, little Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disney_Dreamer43/pseuds/Disney_Dreamer43
Summary: Medieval AU: Ben is the Crown Prince of Alderaan, Rey is young Princess of Jakku, who are destined to be wedded. But how can Ben consider a wife the girl whom he has been looking after since she was seven?





	1. How it all started

In the semi-darkness of St. Panteer's Cathedral, illuminated by a few narrow stained-glass windows and a myriad of candles, perhaps one the most important events in Alderaanian history was taking place right in the moment. 

 

Young Prince had already reached his twenty-third year but his respected and beloved by Alderaanian people parents — Queen Leia Organa and King Han Solo, though gray strands had long ago made their way through their locks, still occupied the Royal Throne carrying all the burden of responsibility for a vast Kingdom on their shoulders and rarely involving their son into political affairs without actual need (since he had always hated politics). However, Ben was born in the Royal family thus sooner or later he had to fulfill his Royal duty.

 

And that's exactly what he had been doing in this Cathedral. No matter how uncomfortable it was for him to stand at the altar with 13-years-old girl, being 10 years older than her. His mission was to end the war which resulted in numerous casualties among soldiers and civilians and exorbitant waste of finances for the maintenance of the Royal Army. The war with the Kingdom of Jakku.

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi was old but wise and powerful ruler and after indeed very long negotiations he had finally agreed to sign the Peace Treaty. But in order not to fall into a possible trap he put one obligatory condition: he insisted on wedding of the only heir to the Alderaanian Throne — Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo, and his own daughter — Princess Rey Kenobi, not at all embarrassed by the fact that at the time of signing the Treaty young Princess was only 7-years-old.

 

The ceremony which was supposed to put an end to this expensive and bloody enmity had been lasting only for half an hour but for Ben it felt like eternity.

 

Princess Rey was sent to Alderaan immediately after her father had signed the Treaty. However, it was decided to postpone the wedding until her Maturation (since she was obviously too young for an actual marriage). Due to this fact, the fate of the peace between two kingdoms was hanging in the air all these years.

 

And now Alderaan had finally sighed with relief. Since the early morning people had started the Great Feast: all the streets were decorated with national symbols, citizens were granted two consecutive days off and even peasants' daily rate of productivity was reduced for they could rest a little longer.

 

Seemed like each and everyone was happy on this significant day! But it really only _seemed_ so...

 

In the hearts of newlyweds all the possible feelings had mixed but not a single one of them could be described as happiness. Fear, embarrassment, doubt, compassion, but not happiness.

 

For his whole life Ben was taught that the monarch, if necessary, will even have to pay his own life for the good of the kingdom. He was born in the Royal family and, even though it was not his fault, he had no choice but to accept it. Long ago Ben realized that nothing could be changed.

 

But now... Now he wanted to _change_ at least something. Rey's face, even in the dim light of cathedral, radiated such genuine fear and horror that Ben was ready to fall to his knees in front of his parents and beg them to postpone the ceremony for at least another couple of years. But he knew that it was useless and just tried not to look in Rey's eyes in order to control himself. Prince's hot temper was well-known not only in Alderaan but also in a few neighboring kingdoms, so Ben didn't want to disgrace himself with another flash of anger.

 

Unpleasant thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Priest's raising voice.

 

“...may they be United from now on and forever. Now, look at each other and utter the vows.”

 

Ben took Rey's small hands in his large palms and looked directly at her. His mouth went dry. 

 

“Before the face of God, I, Benjamin Organa-Solo, the first and only Crown Prince and future Rightful King of Alderaan, swear to Rey Kenobi, the Crown Princess of Jakku, to love her and to honour her as my patroness and wife. From now on and till my last day.” Although his voice was firm, Ben was ready to faint from embarrassment. His hands were slightly shaking.

 

Rey, a bit soothed by her friend's confident voice, continued.

 

“Before the face of God, I, Rey Kenobi, the Crown Princess of Jakku, swear to Benjamin Organa-Solo, the first and only Crown Prince and future Rightful King of Alderaan, to love him and to honour him as my patron and husband. From now on and till my last day.” Rey gingerly looked away, her cheeks flushed (though in the semi-darkness of cathedral Ben didn't spot it).

 

As newlyweds engraved their legitimate kiss, the Priest continued.

 

“Before the face of God, I solemnly proclaim Benjamin Organa-Solo and Rey Kenobi husband and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul. From now on and forever.”

***

  

**_Six Years Ago_**

 

_“Do you think he's beautiful?”_

__

 

_A girl with large hazel eyes raised on her tiptoes and clasped the wooden surface of the ship's rim tighter in order to remain in this position and to discern the city which started to appear on the horizon._

__

__

 

_“Alderaan is one of the most beautiful kingdoms I have ever seen, child.” Maz pretended she didn't understand the question. “Although in many ways it's different from Jakku. First of all, it has completely different climate. But I'm sure eventually you will adjust.”_

__

__

 

_Elderly lady-in-waiting encouragingly patted Rey on the back, giving her a gentle smile._

__

__

 

_“No, I meant...” Rey suddenly fell silent and sheepishly looked away as if not daring to continue._

__

__

 

_Maz chuckled._

__

__

 

 _“I haven't seen_ him _yet either, my dear. But does it really matter? Never judge people by their appearance, remember?”_

 

_Rey's freckled cheeks blushed immediately. Surely she remembered her wise nanny's lessons but obviously childish curiosity overpowered._

__

__

 

_“Sure.”_

__

__

 

_In order not to disappoint Maz, who was, in fact, her closest and most beloved person, Rey decided to leave this topic. After all, she would get an answer to her question in a couple of hours._

__

***

__

 

_Metropolitan port turned out to be an extremely huge and loud place. The overabundance of sounds, smells and emotions made Rey feel dizzy and the guards, who had surrounded her from all the possible sides, definitely were not helping._

__

__

 

_When the Royal escort, accompanied by soldiers, drove through the city streets it seemed like each and every resident of Aldera considered it his or her duty to witness the procession and to see their future queen._

__

__

 

_Rey was accustomed to others' attention. After all, she was the youngest child in the Royal family. Moreover, she was the only girl. But she couldn't remember when was the last time she met such a number of strangers. Rey got used to the fuss of the Royal balls. She knew almost everyone: here is Earl Erso with his young daughter — very kind gentleman with big sad eyes, and there is Duchess Syndulla whose dress looks more like a jumpsuit. Wherever Rey appeared, almost all the attention was focused on her - attention of mostly familiar eyes. But all these people were complete strangers, thus so many unfamiliar curious glances caused panic and homesickness._

__

__

 

_One treacherous tear rolled down the freckled cheek, although Rey promised herself not to cry. She was crying almost all the way here, but what was the point?_

__

__

 

_Princess's thoughts were interrupted by a click of opening door. Rey was so immersed in her memories that she didn't even notice — the carriage had long ago driven up to a huge castle, which towered over the capital with dozens of quaint towers._

__

__

 

_“Are you ready, child?”_

__

__

 

_Rey nodded wordlessly. Maz took her hand and helped her come out of the carriage. Then both of them were immediately surrounded by soldiers._

__

__

 

_After that, everything was like in a haze._

__

__

 

_Just a minute later the doors of the Throne Room opened in front of them, and Rey had finally recognized some of her acquaintances._

__

__

 

_There were three thrones on a marble dais._

__

__

 

_Thrill and blinding sunlight (from huge oblong windows behind the thrones) affected the clarity of her thoughts. Nonetheless Rey immediately recognized Queen Leia and King Han, whom she had already met in Jakku when the conditions of _that_ Peace were only negotiated. _

__

__

 

_The light from the windows behind dimmed their faces a bit, therefore Rey could not see the third member of the Royal family clearly. The only thing she realized when he rose in greeting — he was tall, very tall, even compared to his parents._

__

__

 

_When the messenger at last introduced her, cutting the uncomfortable silence, Rey timidly curtseyed. Everyone seemed to hold their breath (the Princess finally looked around and noticed that apparently the whole Court was here)._

__

__

 

_She didn't remember exactly, what happened afterwards and how Maz escorted her to her new chambers. The only thing her memory had captured — that tall young man was supposed to marry her one day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be rather short, sorry for this ^^;
> 
> But, anyway, I'm eager to see your opinion in the comments!


	2. The Rose Honey

  
**_Six Years Ago_**  


 

_The room was filled with an astringent smell of rose water._

__

__

 

_Maz stood at the other end of the chambers and topped up boiling water in a large clay bowl. To the left of the steam-filled vat there was a piala with a fragrant pink liquid and next to it hung a small towel._

__

__

 

_Familiar smells, Maz, preparing accessories for the morning washing, bright sunlight from a huge semicircular window and a picturesque view of the lake, spreading out to the horizon (at first Rey even thought it was a sea), made young princess smile. Rey was so tired of life on the ship that she was happy simply because she could quietly lie in her fixed bed watching Maz's preparations and not being afraid of getting sick at any moment._

__

__

 

_“You don't have to attend the morning Mass today.”_

__

__

 

_Rey had never understood how her lady-in-waiting contrives to see with the back of her head but it was obvious that her awakening was declassified._

__

__

 

_Maz finally turned around. There was that large clay bowl with warm water in her hands. Rey giggled and dug her nose deeper into the blankets. Surprisingly, she was in a very good mood. In addition, she had never really liked the Mass — kneeling for a long period of time was quite painful. So minus one problem._

__

__

 

_“I see that motherwort decoction has helped.”_

__

__

 

_Soft smile lit up Maz's wrinkled face._

__

__

 

_In response princess's eyes kindled with happy sparkles; maybe even too happy for a girl who had just left her home forever._

__

__

 

_However, two weeks of traveling gave Rey plenty of time to accept her fate (more or less). Moreover, Maz was here, her father promised to write as often as he could, and the wedding would take place only in a few years. Rey was only worried about one thing: she still hadn't acquainted the Crown Prince properly. Their yesterday meeting could hardly be called an acquaintance. She could not even discern his face then._

__

__

 

_Unpleasant memories made Rey flinch._

__

__

 

_Maz started to guess what her girl was thinking about and hastened to moisten her temple with a sponge. The feeling of warm moisture on her skin gradually supplanted those sticky thoughts and, at least until breakfast, Rey decided not to think about Ben. Her mind had completely dissolved in a fragrant pink water._

__

__

 

_When the large white bowl decorated with tempera daisies (princess's favorite flowers) was moved aside and the water procedures were over, it was time to dress up. Rey stopped by her lilac dress with cream sleeves and matching French hood. However, having the Princess dressed, Maz began to braid her hair and form a quaint high hairstyle, which would obviously not fit under the French hood._

__

__

 

_“It is surely turning out very beautiful. But don't you think_ this _is not going to fit under the hood?”_

 

_Maz stopped and looked at Rey with obvious concern._

__

__

 

_“And I was wondering why the local Court didn't surprise you yesterday.” To speak in a mysterious manner in a conspiratorial tone was usual thing for this lady-in-waiting. “Although, if you were not staring so at that poor boy,” Maz chuckled, “you would have noticed that no one wears those ugly hoods here. In Alderaan it is customary to wear updo instead. There is a legend—”_

__

__

 

_“Poor boy?” Rey had never ever interrupted her nurse but... did she just say_ "poor boy" _?! This_ "boy" _was actually three times her size!_

 

_Maz lingered a bit. Apparently she did not expect such a reaction._

__

__

 

_“Your Highness, from the perspective of my age, he's still a child. Besides,” her tone softened a little, “poor thing had a terrible headache yesterday. It was hard to look at both of you.”_

__

__

 

 

_“He had a headache?” Rey spoke again only on the way to the Dining Hall._

__

__

 

_“I'm afraid, child, it is not uncommon for him.” Maz needed all her willpower not to continue the sentence: “after what he had survived.” Otherwise, the curious girl would have asked too many questions and Maz had no right to give her the answers._

__

__

 

_Fortunately, Rey wasn't going to ask any more questions. As soon as the Princess entered the Dining Hall, all the eyes immediately turned to her. Again._

__

__

 

_There was only one consolation:_ he _wasn't there._

 

_At the long oak table, standing on a small dais, there were only Han and Leia, and frankly they looked rather depressed. It was not comforting._

__

__

 

_Maz left her little mistress and disappeared in the crowd of other court ladies. Servants had no right to approach the Royal table without actual need, therefore Rey had to face the King and the Queen on her own._

__

__

***

Dirty stone walls, the smell of rotten hay, and pitch darkness.

Sonorous sound of soles hitting the cold floor made the young Prince shiver. Heavy oak door creaked open, letting the bluish light of the torch in the darkness of the cell. And then letting the ugly old man shrouded in an old black robe padded with wolf fur. 

“Your time is up, boy.” This daunting man with a scarred face grimaced in a hideous smile. 

The hoarse laughter echoed off the moldy walls. 

 

_Ben woke up. There were droplets of sweat on his forehead. Breathing was intermittent, his head buzzed._

__

__

 

_Darkness, cold, and scarred face. This picture had been haunting him as long as he could remember, every night. Like a sticky memory, of which his mind could not get rid._

__

__

 

_“Your Highness!”_

__

__

 

_More or less coming to his senses and gathering his thoughts, Ben finally payed attention to the noise coming from behind his door. Now it became clear who woke him up._

__

__

 

_Even the King and the Queen did not dare to enter the Prince's chambers without a knock, hence Mitaka was desperately trying to get his permission to enter. This young man with trembling hands and puppy dog eyes was obviously going to announce that the Prince was expected at the breakfast. He stood outside the door and winced at every knock, fearing his master's reaction. Mitaka knew perfectly well how it all could end. But his duty of a pageboy obliged._

__

__

 

_The door opened deliberately slowly, as if intimidating the poor servant._

__

__

 

_“Tell them I will not appear.” The Crown Prince hissed through gritted teeth._

__

__

 

_Mitaka nodded obediently and left the corridor._

__

__

 

_Ben slammed the door, forcing it to hit the doorframe with a loud snap. Constant migraine caused aggression, and aggression needed its way out. That is why all the servants were afraid of the Prince's chambers so. They never knew what mood he'd be in today. Fortunately, Ben didn't need any servants. Outsiders irritated him, thus the King and the Queen allowed his son to slightly move away from the customs: he washed himself, dressed himself and walked around the castle without any escort._

__

__

 

_However, even the absence of an unwanted company did not help. Ben had a terrible headache, the scent of rotting hay was imprinted in his mind, and the hoarse laughter still thundered in his ears._

__

__

 

_No matter how hard Ben prayed, no matter how hard he begged God to save him from this torture, the nightmare did not leave._

__

__

 

_All the same, the Prince continued his praying. However, no longer because he thought God would hear him — Ben had long ago concluded that lord had left him (first, the nightmare; now 7-years-old girl as a wife), but because prayer brought peace to his tormented soul, calmed his inflamed consciousness._

__

__

 

_Although, perhaps, deep in his heart, he had still hoped that God would hear him eventually._

__

__

 

_So, instead of having breakfast, he knelt before the Crucifixion and hadn't raised his head until the sun was in the zenith._

__

__

 

_His neck and knees were numb but Ben felt better. Pain had always blurred the images from his nightmare._

__

__

 

_Pain — it was the only way out._

__

__

 

Yet.

***

_When Maz finds her, the Princess wouldn't escape another tedious conversation about inappropriate behavior and the harm of sweet. But this small transparent jar with a viscous pink substance was definitely worth it. At least Rey thought so when she ran away._

__

 

_Turning another corner, the Princess stopped to catch her breath and look around. It was only now that she began to realize that her escape was a rather thoughtless venture. She was surrounded by monotonous stone walls. The corridor, in which she turned out to be, narrowed to the end and went into the darkness. Rey completely forgot that she was in an unfamiliar place. And of course she managed to run to that part of the castle where there was not even a single servant._

__

__

 

_Rey's heart beat faster. So, what's next? How did she get in here? How could she even think of running away from Maz in someone else's castle? And the main thing: how would she come out of this situation now?_

__

__

 

_Little palm clasped the cherished jar tighter. Tears began to gather in Rey's eyes, panic flowed over her mind, and her stomach started to ache. In addition, the Princess remembered that she did not ask for an extra spoon. It turned out she stole the jar, escaped from Maz, but got lost and withal she didn't have a spoon for her honey._

__

__

 

_“Wonderful, Rey! Keep it up!” She tried to somehow dilute the eerie silence and thus calm herself a little._

__

__

 

_But it didn't help. Cold monotonous walls pressed on her, the booming sound of her own footsteps created the feeling that she was being haunted by someone invisible._

__

__

 

_It only got worse when one of the heavy oak doors burst open and a tall man's silhouette appeared in the doorway._

__

__

 

_Rey forgot how to breathe. Her heart sank._

__

__

 

_The light from the windows of now opened room lit up girl's frightened face — she had nowhere to run._

__

__

 

_Meanwhile, mysterious silhouette began to inexorably approach, forcing the Princess to press further into the wall. Rey hugged the jar as if it was her plushy and unconsciously squinted._

__

__

 

_“Got lost?” Deep male voice cut the oppressive silence._

__

__

 

_The girl didn't move, didn't even open her eyes. She was just hoping that this man, whoever he was, would leave as soon as possible._

__

__

 

_But the voice remained._

__

__

 

_“Rey?”_

__

__

 

_Did he know her name? How could he... Oh yeah. Silly question. Although, wait a minute. What did he mean by 'Rey'? No one had the right to call her so, except Leia or Han. But now it was clearly not one of them. Unless..._

__

__

 

Oh God.

 

_The sudden realization covered her with an icy wave._

__

__

 

_Rey opened her hazel eyes in surprise and, as expected, immediately met exactly the same full of surprise dark-brown._

__

__

 

_Well? You wanted to meet him, Your Highness? Then get acquainted. The Princess mentally berated herself for the escape._

__

__

 

_“Am I that scary?” The Crown Prince narrowed his eyes, his lips twitched in a half-smile._

__

__

 

_Rey shook her head negatively. The last thing she wanted was to insult him. But her tongue didn't obey — she couldn't say a word._

__

__

 

_Ben looked around, but the corridor was utterly empty. It became obvious that the girl came here unintentionally._

__

__

 

_“So, got lost, huh?” The Prince apparently was annoyed now, his voice stiffened._

__

__

 

_She must, she had to say something._

__

__

 

_“Yes. Got lost.”_

__

__

 

_Ben sighed noisily. His brown eyes slid suspiciously toward the pink jar._

__

__

 

_“Do you know stealing is a bad thing?”_

__

__

 

_Rey flared up._

__

__

 

_“I didn't steal it! I just...” she hesitated for a moment, “temporarily borrowed.”_

__

__

 

_The Crown Prince smirked noticing her plump cheeks blushing. But the smile left his face pretty quickly. Suddenly, his head seemed to be pierced with a lightning — Ben grimaced in pain._

__

__

 

_Rey flinched._

__

__

 

_“I'll walk you to the garden. The King and the Queen must be there.”_

__

__

 

_His voice became hoarse, as if he had been screaming for hours, his breathing quickened._

__

__

 

_Ben straightened up to his full height, and Rey had finally recollected how high he actually was. Now, however, his height didn't scare her; now she was worried about something else._

__

__

 

_The Princess instinctively took her companion by the hand (her childish habit), but Ben immediately moved away. As if he had been burned._

__

__

 

_“It is not necessary. Just follow me.”_

__

__

 

_With these words, he rushed into the darkness of the corridor. Rey felt a little awkward but said nothing. She mutely followed the Prince, clutching the jar in her hand._

__

__

 

_Just two turns later they were already at the carved stone arch leading to the Royal garden._

__

__

 

_The garden itself turned out to be impossibly huge. Rey had never seen such a quantity of greenery. Jakku had always been famous for its arid climate, therefore the local Royal garden was more like a small green plain, surrounded by a few lilac, jasmine and dog-rose bushes, with a little pond in the center. But here was such a variety of greenery: trees, bushes, colorful flower beds, that the Princess felt dizzy. And the pond! It seemed like it was not a pond, but a whole lake! It took Rey quite a lot time to see its opposite shore. Snow-white swans and blue-neck ducks swam slowly through the emerald surface. Additionally, the garden smelled like if all the aromatic soaps known to her were mixed into a single symphony. This place would definitely become her favorite._

__

__

 

_“Hmm,” Prince's tired hum broke the idyll, “The King and the Queen must be here by now.”_

__

__

 

_For a couple of seconds Ben closed his eyes and quietly (at least it seemed so to him) exhaled. Rey couldn't bare it any longer._

__

__

 

_“Are you hurt?”_

__

__

 

_He didn't answer, didn't even look at her. But the stubborn girl wasn't going to give up._

__

__

 

_“Is there anything I can do?”_

__

__

 

_Ben looked at the little figure with sincere perplexity. Why did it bother her at all? And then the answer had ripened in his head: a pity, a child's pity. Wonderful! To be pitiful in the eyes of seven-years-old kid!_

__

__

 

_“I doubt it.” He didn't hide the annoyance in his voice._

__

__

 

_However, Rey didn't seem to notice it. Or at least she pretended not to notice._

__

__

 

_“You have a headache?”_

__

__

 

_No answer._

__

__

 

_“My nurse says that rose honey helps with migraines. Want some?” Rey handed her treasured jar to the Prince._

__

__

 

_“No, thank you.”_

__

__

 

_“It's delicious!”_

__

__

 

_“I've already told you. No. Thanks.” Ben hissed. This little thing began to really annoy him._

__

__

 

_Eventually the Prince heard a quiet snuffle from his left and finally honored Rey with a glance. Then he froze. Little girl lowered her eyes, her shoulders were slightly shaking._

__

__

 

_His heart sank from such a picture. She just naively offered him help. And he? He brought her to tears._

__

__

 

Nice work, Ben, _he scolded himself._

 

_“Look, I didn't mean to offend you.” Ben squatted to look straight into her eyes, his voice softened, “I'm sorry. I just—”_

__

__

 

_“Your Highness! Oh God! Your Highness! Sweetheart, I've already searched the entire castle! I was so afraid for you!” Someone's worried voice didn't let him finish. From the depths of the corridor, apparently in Rey's direction, ran a short old woman in a fancy glasses._

__

__

 

_Noticing the Crown Prince, Maz awkwardly stopped._

__

__

 

_“Your Grace!” Elderly lady-in-waiting curtseyed._

__

__

 

_“Lady Kanata,” Ben straightened, “I was looking for you.”_

__

__

 

_“You can pick up your little mistress.” The confusion in his voice was suddenly gone._

__

__

 

_“Thank You, Your Grace.” Maz gestured for the Princess to follow her, never saying another word._

__

__

 

_But, before Rey could leave, she slipped something into the Prince's hand imperceptibly._

__

__

 

_“It'll help.” She whispered, before running after her lady-in-waiting._

__

__

 

_Ben watched the retreating silhouettes for a while before noticing the subject that Rey had left him._

__

__

 

_The Prince squeezed a small pink jar in his hand a little tighter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a suuuper slow snail-turtle, sorry for that xD But the new chapter is finally here!
> 
> And, wow! I didn't expect SUCH a good beginning! Thank you soooooo much for all your kudos and comments! Love y'all, my precious! :3


End file.
